


Blue Shell

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Evermore AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Kisses, M/M, Mario Kart, This can be read as a stand alone fic if you want :), roman is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: “Logan, don’t do this to me,” Roman cried. “Please, no! Anything but-”“Blue shell.”Roman shrieked out a long line of curses, screaming as the little winged projectile circled him once before exploding. Logan’s kart flew past his own character, taking first for himself.-----Roman is overdramatic, Logan and Remus care more about one another than they do about actually winning the game, Patton wants everyone to get along, and Virgil just wants to say f*ck.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Evermore AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Blue Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and posting in the Evermore-verse again! I just couldn't help it, I've had this in the works for ages (and I've managed to get this one out before the actual request about graduation, so whoops, sorry!) but I figured you all would like this fluff fest! This oneshot was kind of my "break" from Puppeteer, and it was super refreshing to write something so cutesy and fluffy. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, requests are open in this universe :)

“Logan, don’t do this to me,” Roman cried. “Please, no! Anything but-” 

“Blue shell.” 

Roman shrieked out a long line of curses, screaming as the little winged projectile circled him once before exploding. Logan’s kart flew past his own character, taking first for himself. 

“And that’s another win for me,” Logan said smugly, from where he sat underneath Remus. Onscreen, the final results popped up, Rosalina waving out to the audience and blowing kisses. It had been like this for the last four cups, and Roman was slowly losing hope in humanity.

“Come on kiddos, it’s not that big of a deal,” Patton said, grinning a little and clutching his baby blue switch controller a little tighter to himself. Patton didn’t understand the hardships that came with building up confidence in Mario Kart, Patton would never understand the hardships that came with building up confidence in Mario Kart. He had gotten ninth consistently, almost every race. He also played as a different character every single cup, despite the obvious advantages that came with choosing a smaller character when they chose faster races. That was how you could tell he wasn’t really serious about winning. 

“Who are you kidding, Pat?” Virgil asked him, knocking back an energy drink and giving the other boy a slightly crooked grin. He’d been drinking them all night, and Roman was pretty sure Virgil could see sounds at this point. The dark haired boy was absolutely vibrating. “It’s an incredibly big deal, and Roman just let himself get schooled by a nerd.” 

“Thank you,” Logan nodded to him. 

“No! I won’t accept it! This can’t be the end for me!” Roman cried once more. “I will not allow myself to be bested by the likes of you!” He pointed an accusing finger at Logan. 

Remus let out a mix between a laugh and a snort. 

“Face the facts, Princey, he’s just better than you,” Virgil said with a shrug. He took Patton’s controller as the character select screen came up before the next cup and selected King Boo. “He’s beaten you at every race in multiple cups. Remus hasn’t even gotten a turn yet. Give it up!” 

“No!” Roman gasped out, clutching his controller closer to himself as Remus made grabby hands at the controller from his spot on Logan’s lap. “I would never relinquish this fair maiden to the likes of you, scum!” 

Remus made an offended noise, rolling his eyes. “Wow, bro. Rude.” 

“You side with my  _ enemy,”  _ Roman whispered at him, narrowing his eyes at Logan and leaning over to pass the controller to his brother despite his continuing protest. “You’re dead to me.” 

“Don’t worry Remus, your brother is merely being fictitious,” Logan deadpanned helpfully. “Besides, I still care for you deeply and in the event of any disownment, I will be sure to take you in and provide for all your needs.” 

Remus practically swooned. “I know I said I’d run away with Waluigi in a heartbeat but I’d drop him like a used condom if you asked me to.” 

_ Ew.  _

“Ah, thank you Remus, that’s…” Logan nodded, seemingly unsure of which words were right to use in this situation. “Very sweet of you.” If Roman didn’t know any better, he would think that Logan was flustered. He looked closer, zeroing in on the sudden coloring on his best friend’s cheeks.  _ Oh my god he’s blushing.  _

Patton and Virgil made eye contact, sharing a disgusted nose wrinkle.

“I do not understand the way that you guys flirt,” Janus chimed in, from his spot to Virgil’s left. 

When Roman had seen Logan and Remus being grossly lovey dovey in the middle of their basement, he had all but demanded Janus help him upstage them. Unfortunately, Janus had other things on the mind, namely, actually being able to play the game. So now he sat to Virgil’s left, and the two of them swapped the controller back and forth every other race. 

Roman watched closely as the race began, squishing his disappointment at seeing Logan get the perfect boost to begin the race. He was certainly no amatuer.  _ At least I can do recon while I’m not playing.  _

Virgil sputtered out on ‘go,’ having held down his acceleration a little too late. 

“Fuck,” he muttered quietly, and next to him, Patton pushed lightly on his arm, frowning, causing him to roll his eyes. 

“Sorry, Pat.” 

The most surprising part of the evening was when, at the end of the race, Logan announced calmly, “Good game,” at the same time Remus screamed, “I won!” 

“What?” Janus looked up from his phone and even Patton squinted suspiciously at the end screen to the first race. Remus spoke the truth, he had come in first and Logan in second. 

“Perhaps he will finally dethrone you, Specs,” Roman offered into the air, popping a chip into his mouth. One of the many benefits of not playing Mario Kart included being able to eat copious amounts of food and not worry about getting sticky fingerprints all over the controllers. Another benefit was lower blood pressure. 

“Perhaps,” Logan agreed with him calmly.

Virgil passed his controller over to Janus and they started the next race. Roman made sure to keep a close eye on Logan as he played. He had a sneaking suspicion that something fishy was going on. Logan would never forfeit his win streak this easily. 

The race started like any other, Logan quickly taking the lead with Remus hot on his heels. Janus was hovering at around fourth, and Patton was caught in the back of the cluster of CPUs. For two and a half laps, everything was normal. Then, with the end goal in sight, Logan’s kart steered into a wall with no seeable explanation and stopped. 

“Oh no,” he deadpanned, as Remus’ car passed him and shot across the finish line. It was only then that he resumed chugging along, not even managing to get back up to full acceleration before he too crossed the finish line. 

Roman opened his mouth to protest, but Remus jumped up off of Logan’s lap again to go, “Yes!” and pump his fist in the air, giggling and twirling around with excitement. “I’m beating you!” the green haired boy cheered with another shimmy, bending over and kissing Logan on the nose before sitting back down, suddenly refocused. 

“Yes, you are,” Logan said quietly, but he had this soft smile on his face and his eyes were locked onto Remus. Roman closed his mouth. He wasn’t going to ruin this for them. If Logan really wanted to lose to make Remus happy, then that was Logan’s choice to make. _ I mean, I love Janus, but I still wouldn’t let him beat me at Mario Kart. _

At the thought of his boyfriend, Roman looked over. He had passed his controller back to Virgil and was sitting cross legged on the floor, watching the cut sequence before the next race, a small smile on his face. He’d recently re-dyed his hair, and the golden locks were slightly frizzy and glowing in the cheap lighting of their basement. His hazel and honey eyes were sparkling with mirth.  _ Beautiful.  _

Roman slinked over to his boyfriend, setting his head on his shoulder and pouting slightly. 

Janus looked over at him in amusement. “Hey there, cutie.” 

“You’re not paying attention to me,” Roman whined slightly. 

“You’ve got to give me some credit, dewdrop,” Janus replied, kissing his forehead. “I watched you fail at Mario Kart for more than an hour.” 

Roman made an offended noise of his own, but Janus just chuckled and pulled his head into his lap. Roman lay down on the soft carpet willingly, feeling Janus’ fingers begin to comb through his fluffy hair and closing his eyes a little, his earlier qualms with Logan forgotten. 

Remus was screaming, Virgil was cursing, he hadn’t won a single game all night, and Janus just kept dragging his fingers slowly through his hair. Roman couldn’t help but smile. This was perfect. 


End file.
